I'm Yours
by Melissa.G.A
Summary: A short story that I came up with. Please read and tell me what you think.


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

><p>Nick Jonas exited his tall black SUV with Delta Goodrem at his side, excited that his play 'How to Succeed in Business' was opening today. He was really looking forward to meeting fans, doing interviews, and taking pictures, amongst other things.<p>

Pulling Delta closer to him, he made his way towards the theatre.

"Ready to go blind?" he joked.

She laughed, "I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

Sure enough, before they could even _make_it to the standing "Naked Angels" board, everyone had spotted them and were taking photos and screaming his name.

He grinned at Delta and kissed her hair, making sure the photographers got a shot of it.

He spotted a small crowd of fans, headed by two attractive females, yelling "Nick! Nick! Can we please get a picture with you?" He smiled fondly, secretly thrilled that his fans would even bother to make it to an event as small as this one.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he told them. "I just gotta get my girlfriend inside."

They squealed giddily and nodded in agreement.

"Come on Del," he whispered into her ear. "Let's go in."

"Okay." She knew he was really anxious to get indoors, and didn't want to keep him away any longer.

Nick opened the door to the theater, and ushered her inside. "Be careful," he warned, cautioning her to the small step that she could trip over if she wasn't aware of it.

"Thanks," she replied, in her unmistakable Australian accent.

Once safely indoors, he let go of Delta and informed her, "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom."

He arrived at his private room backstage and unlocked it, kicking the door open. He quickly scanned the area and was both surprised and disappointed to see it empty.

"Sh*t," he cursed. He didn't even have time to wait because he was due outside for interviews and whatnot.

Dejectedly walking back to where he assumed Delta would be, he grabbed her hand once more and led her outside.

"What happened?" she asked. "Not there?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not yet."

She gently rubbed his back soothingly, "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I hope so."

They pushed through the door and found themselves back outside.

"Nick! Nick! Would you mind taking a picture with us?" his fans yelled.

He nodded, "Yeah, but just one picture okay?"

They smiled excitedly.. "Thank you!"

As the never-ending flashes blurred his sight, he couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long. More importantly, how would she make it through this horde of people without getting noticed?

After a few short interviews and hundreds of photos later, he was told that the play would start soon and he'd have time to finish up the remaining promotional work at the after party.

Nick and Delta headed through a different set of bright red doors, finding themselves not too far from the place they'd entered earlier.

He hugged her tightly and pulled away, informing her that he'd be backstage.

She nodded, "Okay see ya, Nick, I think I'll definitely be back before the play ends."

"Going to Brian?" he asked, referring to her boyfriend, who happened to be a part of the production as well.

"Mmhmm!" she nodded excitedly. "I'll see ya backstage, I guess."

"Alright, see you then!"

He glanced at his watch and silently muttered curse words under his breath. 37 minutes, 37 goddamn minutes until the play started, and he wanted to have at least a little bit of alone time with her before things got too hectic.

He stopped off at his dressing room, hoping to find her there. Opening the door, David groaned when he found it empty. He plopped himself down on the couch when he realized he could catch a few moments of relaxation.

The door slammed open and shut equally quickly, tearing Nick from his dreamy state.

A black-haired woman dressed in casual jeans and a worn-out t-shirt entered.

NIck stood up immediately and gasped at her appearance. "Hey! What happened to you?"

She turned around and kicked off her shoes. "Holy sh*t! Nick, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay! What happened though?"

"It's a long story," she replied, waving it off. "Do you have my dress?"

"I think my assistant brought it in; it should be in the closet."

She nodded, pulling her top over her head and flinging it at him, while shimmying out of her dark blue jeans. Giving him no time to respond, she sprinted in the direction of the inner room, stopping at the closet to pull out her dress.

She yanked her neatly ironed short magenta dress out and brought it back to the main room, where Nick was now standing up, holding her folded clothes in his hands. He placed them down on the couch and walked over to her, watching her struggle to get ready in a timely fashion.

"Heyeyey! Whoa honey, slow down!"

She hung her dress over the back of a chair, allowing Nick to wrap his arms around her waist. "You don't have to rush like that," he told her.

"Mmm…"

"And take this off," he requested, pulling off her black wig. He sighed as he smoothed over her dark brown hair, "Ahh, there's the Miley Cyrus I know and love." He lifted her into his arms and sat them down on the couch.

Miley smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Hi honey."

"Hi baby."

He traced her soft lips with his thumb and watched as she kissed it.

"God, I've missed those lips."

She giggled as he moved his hands to rest just above her barely covered ass.

"I missed you so much."

Miley agreed, "Yes, I know! Two weeks is just too long to be away from you."

Nick kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "How'd you get inside without anyone seeing you?"

"Oh it wasn't hard; I think I'm getting pretty good at it now."

He interrupted her, "Well yeah, we've been together a year and a half and nobody has any idea about it, so we MUST be doing something right."

Miley grinned, "Yup."

He slid his hand onto the inside part of her upper thigh. "But tell me something – I was outside the whole time and didn't see you come in."

She laughed, "Oh that's because I waited for your red carpet thing to start so that all the reporters and people would be all over there, and then I came in through the back entrance."

"Smart."

"Thank you."

She rested her head against his chest and buried her face into his dress shirt. "Sorry for crumpling your clothes," she apologized.

"Oh who cares? It doesn't matter."

Miley yawned, "Mm, I'm tired."

"Hey, come on now, you can't sleep on me! The night has just barely begun!"

She smiled, "I said I'm tired, I never said I was going to sleep."

"But still-"

"I've missed this," she told him.

"I don't think we've ever actually DONE this before!" he joked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. I haven't cuddled you in so long."

Nick kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe no one knows about us yet."

"Oh my goodness, yeah! I'd have thought the tabloids would have it printed all over the place by now."

"But we are just too sneaky for them," he assured her.

"Man when they do find out though, the media's gonna have a **field day**with this one."

Nick agreed, "And I'm guessing it won't be long before they're gonna know about us anyway."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She looked down at her left hand and rotated the beautiful diamond on her ring finger so that it was facing up. "I'm not outside; I don't have to hide this anymore."

The smile that took over his face was indescribable. He always became instantly giddy when the topic of their engagement was brought up. Not even bothering to conceal his shameless grin, he pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, so that it was battling hers.

She let out a deep throaty groan and that did nothing but heighten his senses.

They broke quickly, knowing that things could easily get out of control, and they were aware of the fact that they didn't have time to spend on where it might go.

"I think I need to go put some clothes on," Miley admitted.

"Aw, are you sure?"

She stood up off of him and he reluctantly let her go. She placed her hands on his knees and leaned in to give him one more kiss.

"Yup, but don't worry – I'll make sure you get to take it all off later."

Nick grinned, "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She turned around and positioned herself directly in front of him. "Can you unhook this?"

He nodded reaching for her bra as he undid the clasp holding it shut.

"Thanks."

"Don't turn around," he warned her.

"Huh?"

"Don't."

She looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because things are going to get out of control. That's why."

MIley smiled. "Is that so?"

"That is so."

She walked ten steps away from him to where her dress was draped over the chair. She pulled the strapless magenta number over her head, careful not to wrinkle it in all its ironed glory.

"Okay, it's safe now," she laughed, adjusting her outfit as she made her way back to him.

"Oh holy crap." She was completely enchanting and he found himself unable to look away from her. "You're beautiful…"

"That's because you _make_me beautiful, honey."

"Ahh, touché."

"You don't think this is kind of revealing though? I mean I feel like my boobs are coming out," Miley laughed, looking down at her body.

"That's because they are," he replied, smiling giddily.

"Oh you are sick."

"That's not sick! I didn't ASK you to wear that dress!"

"Should I take it off then?"

"If that means that you don't have to put anything else on, then by all means, _take it off!_"

She stuck her tongue out, eliciting a barely-controlled laugh from him.

Nick checked his watch and noted that they only had twenty minutes left.

"Shall we go now?" he suggested.

"What did you tell everybody?"

"That you're just a friend."

"So none of them know about us, right?"

"Except for Delta and Brian, no," he assured her.

"Well of course."

NIck slid his hand inside hers and they held on tightly to each other. He brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too. So much." She stopped. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." Tearing her hand away from his momentarily, she rotated her engagement ring so that it would be hidden.

They kissed once more and pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm proud of you," Miley told him, beaming with delight.

"Thank you. No one's opinion matters to me as much as yours does."

"Looking to score some bonus points, are we?"

"Always," he quipped.

"Alright, Mr. Jonas, let's do this."

They shut off the lights and walked into the brightly lit hallway.

Increasing the distance between each other, they walked side by side, and from then on, it was as if nothing was going on between them.

* * *

><p><strong>BE SURE TO GIVE FEEDBACK. SHOULD I CONTINUE?<strong>


End file.
